custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fyxan
Fyxan is a Kodax and the current deputy leader of the Gigas Magna Resistance. Biography Early Life Fyxan was created by the Elite Great Being Sacho on Spherus Magna as a Kodax, a prototype for the Makuta species. He did not possess the element of shadow, which was usual for Kodax, because Sacho disapproved of the element of Shadow. He was the last Kodax to be created before the planet shattered, and ended up on the planet Kodax Magna with the others of his kind. Kodax War Fyxan was against Velnax's idea of invading Gigas Magna, and ended up confronting him in a spaceship dock. They battled in a test of the wills, Fyxan finally escaping in a ship to warn Gigas Magna's inhabitants. He was later captured, lost and running out of oxygen, by Fyxon's patrol group. In his prison, Fyxan met Brominax, a captured Great Being whom Velnax was training in the ways of shadow. He convinced Brominax to snap out of his trance and escape. They emerged from lightspeed at Gigas Nui to find it under attack, but Fyxan used a secret access code to take command of droid-piloted vessels and forcing the Kodax into a retreat. Fyxan aided Brominax on a last-ditch sabotage mission to the Kodax command ship Dreadnought. They infiltrated it and destroyed the central network core that controlled all other Kodax ships. Brominax and Fyxan also gained the acquaintance of a former Kodax slave, the feisty Matoran Forsk. Fyxan was eventually promoted to lieutenant in the Great Being army, and he aided Brominax in leading the main forces during the final battle of the Kodax War, which was a victory for the Great Beings. The Great Beings later made the announcement that they were to leave Gigas Magna and go into hiding. Brominax alone remained, and Fyxan helped him establish the Enforcers of Gigas Magna, an organization dedicated to keeping peace on the planet. The Bounty Hunter Wars During this time, he tried to help the Enforcers recover the Power Triangle Pieces before the bounty hunter did. More coming soon... The Purge Coming Soon... Gigas Magna Civil War Coming Soon... Underworld War Coming Soon... Hunt of Antidax Fyxan went on a mission to the Matoran Universe to find Antidax, who Brominax suspected was behind the Brotherhood's and Spinorak's attacks. Fyxan was separated from Brominax, and met up with the Order of Mata Nui, who informed him of Brominax's capture by Velnax, who was posing as a Makuta. Fyxan's search led him to Xa Nui, where saved the Toa Rantu and Fairon from his arch-nemesis Fyxon, and engaged in a weeklong battle with him, which he won, apparently witnessing the death of his foe. He later returned to Daxia. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers Fyxan has advanced Light powers, as well as some control over Space. Mask And Tools His mask is the Kanohi Ipox, Great Mask of Psychics, which enhances his mental blocks and attacks. However, his mental blocks can be broken by Mordrax. He originally possessed a Kanohi Olmak, though it was broken by Velnax during the Kodax War. He carries two saws, which amplify his Space and Light powers. Personality Fyxan is kinder than the other Kodax, but is swift to react, and can be as merciless in battle as any of the other Kodax. Trivia *Slicer masqueraded as Fyxan while attempting to assassinate Brominax. *His Gigas Nui authorization code is 24643. *He is ToaFairon's Secondary Self-MOC. *He was my entry for IceBite's EOTK Contest *Fyxan is one of ToaFairon's favorite characters to write about. Appearances *''War with the Kodax'' *The Bounty Hunter Wars *''Gigas Magna: Planet of Shadows'' *''Revenge of the Rogue'' *''The Hunt for Antidax'' *''The Fairon Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' Category:Characters Category:Enforcers of Tren Krom Category:Kodax Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Gigas Magna Resistance Category:User:ToaFairon